<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of pretty girls and bad decisions by Helpneedmorefanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879665">Of pretty girls and bad decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics'>Helpneedmorefanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secretary au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she'd met Megatronus, Orion had to go to Rajni's clinic with her, because she'd tripped over her own feet and broken her wrist, too busy staring at the gladiator throwing her head back to laugh. As Rajni had fixed her up, she'd grumbled out, "Your processor doesn't work very well around her, does it? "</p><p>Five hundred years later and Ophelia could confidently say that the answer to that was no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secretary au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of pretty girls and bad decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so the og fic was glitching for some reason and not showing up in the tags so this is chapter five onwards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-timus. Optimus!" </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Meg's voice filtered in past the ringing in their audials, sounding far away. Optimus groaned and winced when they tried to move their head, pain shooting down their spine so intense that the world went black again. </p><p> </p><p>"-ke up!" Their finials were glitching-only able to catch flashes of audio, the mumbling of a bunch of people and Meg's voice screaming over them. Optics offline no matter how much they directed power to them, Optimus agonizingly lifted one hand to move behind them where they thought Megatron was. </p><p> </p><p>Cold fingers clasped hers immediately, and from the feel of it, Megatron was currently propping their body up. "It- zzt -kay, we're okay," She said, sounding anything but, "Don-zzt- st <em>stand there</em>, you idiots, get a doctor!"</p><p> </p><p>The shouting jolted their back again, pain shooting through their entire body and Optimus slipped back into the darkness. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they regained consciousness a third time, Optimus could online their optics again, and slowly registered the warm lighting and jasmine aroma of the hairdresser shop. </p><p> </p><p>Knockout stood in front of her with a wrench in hand and both she and Sandra behind her were covered in energon, looking at them in shock, unmoving. Optimus frowned and sat up to ask them what was wrong, when their memory banks caught up and they cringed, waiting for the pain to hit. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't. All the aches and pains were gone, impossibly and Optimus looked at their hand in confusion, which they were certain had lacked some fingers earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"The Matrix," Knockout said suddenly, startling Optimus a bit, "I was patching you up, and it just suddenly started glowing and healed your wounds like they'd never existed." Sandra nodded wildly behind her in agreement, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" They all suddenly heard from outside and the curtain of the side room was swished aside by a disheveled looking Meg, bleeding herself and looking half insane. Optimus swung their legs over the rickety table and held their arms open for her to rush into. </p><p> </p><p>Megatron crushed them as hard as she could, the image of which probably reduced the strength of her angry snarling, "Why didn't you call me when they woke up?"</p><p> </p><p>Knockout didn't bother answering, rolling her optics behind Meg's back and saying, "We'll give you two lovebirds some space."</p><p> </p><p>They left and Optimus looked down at Meg again, feeling terrible. That's twice the woman had to lose Optimus in the span of two weeks — she must be horrified. Optimus couldn't imagine losing her at all, let alone twice. </p><p> </p><p>"Meg-" They began carefully, unsure of what they were going to say, but Meg stepped away from her, clearing her throat. "It was an assassination attempt," she says and Optimus' energon runs cold. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Even as they know it to be true. Trying to recall the image capture of the driver of the vehicle brings up blanks and Optimus shakes their helm as Megatron asks, "Did you see who-"</p><p> </p><p>Meg sighs in irritation, hands on her hips. "It was meant for me. It had to be. And it would have probably worked, if you weren't such a fucking idiot."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus snapped, "Sorry for saving your life."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the point! I-" Megatron snarled and jerked her head away, scowling, "I don't need you to protect me. I can handle myself."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus growled, "Sure, you can handle yourself against a vehicle running into you at full speed too, can't you? My apologies, next time I'll let it crush you instead."</p><p> </p><p>Meg curled her hands into fists, optics flashing and Optimus wondered if they were going to end up fighting. </p><p> </p><p>But the other woman grit her jaw and looked sharply to the side instead. "We need to go, if you're alright now. I don't need a bad first impression."</p><p> </p><p>Optimus balked, "You're covered in wounds! We aren't going anywhere until you-"</p><p> </p><p>Megatron cut them off, already walking away, "I've had worse. We need to leave now."</p><p> </p><p>An idea sprung to mind and Optimus winced as they followed. Ooh, Meg was not going to like what they were going to do. They reached out to pull her back and shove her bodily to the bed when suddenly their processor was narrowing down the correct spot and their servo was reaching out involuntarily out to pinch a certain nerve even as Meg said, "I'll do some makeup over it on the-"</p><p> </p><p>Although on some level, they did know what was going to happen, Optimus was still unprepared as Megatron stopped walking and slumped back into her arms, optics rolling back and going offline. They stared at the woman in their arms, because <em>it wasn't them who did that, </em>before calm swept through them and they started dragging Meg to the bed they had woken up on. Knockout followed, with a smile and a reassurance of, "Don't worry, I'll have her patched up in twenty minutes. I took a course in medical school. Sandra, get my tools!"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus sincerely doubted that she'd finished the said course, but stayed silent and walked over to a chair and slumped down in it. They sent out a comm belatedly to the Senate to send someone to pick them up and then stared at themself in the mirror. Tears pricked the corner of their optics and they grabbed the sides of the chair to keep from shaking. </p><p> </p><p>Someone had- someone had tried to kill them. They knew it was on the table, of course, but to actually experience it was- it was-</p><p> </p><p>The matrix pulsed suddenly and Optimus felt a sense of calmness and warmth pulse through them again. Against their better judgement, they leaned into the feeling and let it support them. </p><p> </p><p><em>It's alright</em>, the relic whispered, <em>You did the right thing.</em> Optimus felt themselves sink into the chair, a peculiar floating feeling overtaking them. They let themselves enjoy the bliss, all the panic of the past week leeching away in the calming presence.The minutes ticked away and the Prime drowsily recalled something. </p><p> </p><p><em>Where were you when I called for you?</em> Optimus asked. </p><p> </p><p><em>Waiting</em>, it replied<em>. It wasn't the right time. We will tell you when it is. Now go, and remember- you were correct. </em></p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, the partition curtain swishes back to reveal a seething Megatron. "How dare you!" </p><p> </p><p>Optimus watched her approach in silence, feeling remarkably peaceful. Meg snarled in their face, "How dare you knock me unconscious like that, you-"</p><p> </p><p>"What would you have me do?” Optimus replied calmly, "You obviously weren't going to do anything about your injuries yourself, and possibly even aggravate them further. I was only doing what's best for you, dear." </p><p> </p><p>Megatron growled and smacked her hand down on a side table, the brushes on it clattering to the floor. Optimus sighed- she was like a sparkling throwing a temper tantrum, honestly- and bent down to start picking them up. "That's not the point. I trusted you to-"</p><p> </p><p>Optimus cut her off, pulling themselves up to their full height, "If you can't trust me enough to take care of you, then trust me as little as you like! I'll do it anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Meg took a step back, shock written over her features. Then it contorted into anger and she turned and stormed out of the shop. Optimus sighed again and gave a parting nod at the two mechs in the shop- distantly noting Sandra's concerned look and Knockout frowning. </p><p> </p><p>They moved as quickly as they could in the direction Meg had walked off in, checking their chrono. It seemed like they still would be able to make it on time to the Senate, if they caught up to their wayward spouse. Optimus reached the highway and then suddenly the peace she hadn't realized she still was sunk into shattered. </p><p> </p><p>Their truck. It was smashed on the roadside still, debris littering the area being towed away by a clean up crew, with no sign of the ultra-class. Despair slashed through Optimus, and they had a moment to grieve the loss of her beloved vehicle, before it hit her. </p><p> </p><p>The assassin. They were still out there, and Meg had gone off without any weapons, without any backup. What if the assassin was still around, what if they caught up to her-</p><p> </p><p>Fear gripped their spark and Optimus screamed out the other's name at the top of their voicebox, and broke out into a run. </p><p> </p><p>Megatron hadn't gotten too far, just a bend away and Optimus nearly burst into tears of relief when they finally spotted her. The Prime threw themselves into Megatron arms as the woman turned around and latched on as tight as they could. </p><p> </p><p>"The assassin," They said unsteadily. Meg tensed under them, "They could have-" </p><p> </p><p>"Understood," The other woman said tersely, pulling Optimus off her. The Prime winced, "I'm- I-"</p><p> </p><p>But Meg looked at her with piercing red optics and they couldn't lie, "I'm not sorry about what I did. But… I do apologize in how I went about it. I won't violate your trust in me like that again." </p><p> </p><p>The mech in front of them was still silent, evaluating something, calculating. Optimus frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Meg stayed silent for a terrifying second more, then sighed, tension leaving her frame. She grabbed Optimus' servo and pulled it to her cheek, "It's nothing." And then at Optimus' concerned frown, "For now. I promise, I'll tell you when it becomes relevant, alright? Now don't ever do that again."</p><p> </p><p>"I swear on my spark," Optimus said earnestly, "Come here." </p><p> </p><p>The two of them hugged on the side of the empty highway until the car arrived. Optimus sighed as they broke away, but they could hear cameras and paparazzi approaching already. They looked at Megatron, and shut their optics at the staggering relief of them surviving. Overcome, Optimus pulled their conjunx back to press a kiss to her cheek, trying their best to ignore the clicks of the shutters going off around them. Meg had that lovely blush on her again, when they broke away and Optimus grinned. Megatron narrowed her optics and snapped her teeth at them playfully and the Prime laughed and dragged her to the car. </p><p> </p><p>They felt sudden exhaustion coursing through them as they sat down, optics closing. They tried ::When we get there-:: </p><p> </p><p>Meg clicked her glossa and pulled Optimus onto her lap in one swift motion. ::Sleep, idiot. We'll talk when we get there.:: </p><p> </p><p>Optimus had already passed out. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They jerked awake as the car stopped in front of the building, and above them Megs did as well, having dozed off herself. A thought crossed their processor suddenly and Optimus jerked up in alarm and pushed open a surprised Meg’s blazer to check on the damage underneath. </p><p> </p><p>Knockout seemed like a well enough doctor after all- the protoform that had become visible under huge gashes seemed to have been repaired and covered over with various skin patches, slightly lighter than Meg’s usual, but effective anyway. Optimus checked all the places they could remember seeing injuries- servos, that one place on her neck, her cheek- lightly running their hands over each area to check for lingering hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Megs breathed out a chuckle and Optimus looked up, caught in the other’s fond smile. Meg tilted her head and the world did that funny thing again where the rest of it disappeared and Optimus’ existence narrowed down to being in the same space as Megatron. A servo came up to join theirs still resting on a healed cheek and something tingled through Optimus’ lines and spread warmth where it touched. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright,” Meg whispered, not breaking her crimson gaze, and Optimus wondered if this is what drowning was like. On autopilot, still pinned in place by the moment, they blurted out, “You? Alright? Perish the thought.”</p><p> </p><p>They winced internally, waiting for the atmosphere to shatter, but Meg laughed quietly, optics shut, lipstick smudged, styled bobcut a mess, face glowing and Optimus melted. They leaned forward, wanting so badly, but caught themself at the last second. But Meg’s optics had opened and gone wide at the movement and they lost their courage and changed course to kiss the others cheek instead. It was more intimate than Optimus had expected it to be, a slow press of lips to soft, mismatched skin, so close to the other’s lips, yet not enough. They pulled away and breathed out over a sharp cheekbone and moved back just as slowly, spark thundering. Meg was looking at them wide-opticed and shocked and a hint of something that Optimus couldn’t name. They were panicking with every moment of silence and then- Meg’s optics slipped away from her own to their lips and Optimus’ breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>A car honked loudly from outside and the two of them startled and the world expanded outwards again. Optimus tried not to be disappointed and failed as Meg cleared her throat and moved away. After a second of carefully schooling their face, Optimus turned and got out of the car and then around to help Megatron out. </p><p> </p><p>Practiced smile on her face, Meg used her grip on Optimus' hand to pull the Prime to her and peck them on the cheek. "Thank you, dear." Face burning, Optimus pulled them to the building steps and stopped at the door. </p><p> </p><p>A security guard stopped them at the door and moved to 'check Megatron'. Optimus glared, but held their glossa at the look Meg shot at them over the guard's shoulder. It was a small battle to lose, one they'd agreed on beforehand, but that didn't mean Optimus had to like it. </p><p> </p><p>The mech scowled as they finished the pat-down, unable to find anything. Meg flashed them a blinding smile and moved to take Optimus' hand again. They squeezed at the same time and Optimus leaned into the comfort for a moment, then drew back their wrist port and let Meg plug in and download the network. </p><p> </p><p>The woman next to her tilted her head high and held the Prime's servo like it was hers to have and smiled victoriously at the whispers around her and spoke into the Resistance's network ::We're in::</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>